The Neurobiology of Disease Teaching Workshop has been held for the past seven years in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience. The aim of the Workshop is to introduce young neuroscientists to the clinical manifestations and neuroscience of diseases of the nervous system. Enrollment iS limited to 100 students each year; these include graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, M.D.-Ph.D. students, and residents in neurology and psychiatry. A limited number of more senior neuroscientists attend as observers. The teaching program includes patient presentations, lectures by leading investigators, small group discussions, sessions on research approaches and technologies, and a discussion of the personal impact of the diseases on patients and their families. The two-day workshop covers two major diseases or disorders each year. A faculty of 6-10 outstanding investigators and clinician- investigators is gathered for each workshop. The topics for the 1987 Workshop will be The Neurobiology of Hypertension and The Molecular Genetics of Muscular Dystrophy and Huntington's Disease. In prior years the workshop has covered Parkinson's Disease, The AIDS Virus in the Nervous System, Alzheimer's Disease, Regeneration in the Central Nervous System, Multiple Sclerosis, Huntington's Disease, Muscular Dystrophy, Epilepsy, Pain, and Affective Disorders.